Currently, components which are to be mated together in a manufacturing process are subject to positional variation based on the mating arrangements between the components. One common arrangement includes components mutually located with respect to each other by 2-way and/or 4-way male alignment features; typically undersized male structures which are received into corresponding oversized female alignment features such as apertures in the form of openings and/or slots. Alternatively, double-sided tape, adhesives or welding processes may be employed to mate parts. Irrespective of the precise mating arrangement, there is a clearance between at least a portion of the alignment features which is predetermined to match anticipated size and positional variation tolerances of the mating features as a result of manufacturing (or fabrication) variances. As a result, occurrence of significant positional variation between the mated components is possible, which may contribute to the presence of undesirably large and varying gaps and otherwise poor fit. The clearance between the aligning and attaching features may lead to relative motion between mated components, which may contribute to poor perceived quality. Additional undesirable effects may include squeaking and rattling of the mated components, for example.